blindnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirsten Russo
Kirsten Russo is an old good friend of Hosea, Gabi, Crystal, and Spencer. She's also Hosea and Gabi's neighbor, making contact between the three relatively easy. However, they do seem to drift from each other, almost unintentionally. Starting in the prologue of season four, Kirsten is shown to be keeping in contact with Crystal often, and Hosea makes a point of visiting her more often. Pre-Blindness History Out of all the characters in Blindness, Kirsten has known Hosea the longest out of all his associates. Through him, she met Gabi. She met Phoenix on her own terms, and was also the one who introduced Hosea to Crystal back in sixth grade of their middle school years. The past years are hinted to have been very rocky times in terms of relationship for all of them (excluding Crystal). Kirsten and Hosea's friendship and trust was tested in their earlier years, but have now grown a mutual respect and near-complete trust in each other. Gabrielle met Kirsten within her fifth grade year (as Gabi was in fourth grade), but the two became close through seventh and eighth grade. At one small point in eighth grade, she dated Phoenix for a small while, and broke up with him before the middle school prom. Throughout the summer that year, Hosea and Kirsten hung out with other friends at the park periodically, and for some time, Hosea grew some feelings for her. She turned him down, which he accepted rather easily. Presently, Hosea and Gabi are still neighbors with Kirsten, and the two make a point of visiting her every once in a while. Kirsten also keeps in touch with Crystal over phonecalls. Season Four Kirsten made a brief appearance in the first episode, with Hosea stopping by her house asking if she wanted to come along to the park where he would meet up with a few friends. She refuses, stating she had family matters to tend to. Before Hosea left, she quickly asked if he was interested in buying some Girl Scout cookies. Hosea refused flatly and left for the park. Sometime later, she calls Crystal to tell her she's in a cardboard box outside her house. The two talk for a bit before Kirsten, through Crystal, invites Hosea and Gabi both to come visit. Gabi stays home, but Hosea makes his way to her house. Sure enough, he finds her in a cardboard box. After getting her out the box, the two hang out for a while with Kirsten's younger sisters. During that time, they go to visit Gabi before having to head back home. Before Hosea leaves, Kirsten talks with him on arbitrary subjects like nature and religion and normalcy. A few weeks later, Hosea comes by for comfort after having a bit of an emotional breakdown at school, but Kirsten (like a previous visit after the box incident) is sleepy, much to his dismay and irritation. He tells her calmly he'd come back some other time, but walks away angrily, unknown to Kirsten (as she has already gone back inside). Season Five Kirsten becomes a major concern of Hosea's throughout different portions of the season. Trivia *Kirsten goes to Lafayette High instead of Comeaux, unlike the protagonists. *The nineteenth episode of the fourth season is named after a song Kirsten wrote and performed in the episode. Hosea gave it the title as it fit both the plot and the core element of the episode. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters